¿Practicamos?
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [UA/Viñeta] A la hora de enseñarle algo a Minako, Yaten es el único que puede hacerlo.


**Disclaimer aplicado/** Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **¿PRACTICAMOS?**

 **|Viñeta**

* * *

Se acerca el festival escolar y hemos quedado con Seiya en practicar nuestro número y ultimar algunos detalles. Por supuesto él, como toda celebridad, se demora siglos en llegar; siempre alardeando de su tediosa y apretada agenda. Yo, claro que sé que su demora tiene nombre y apellido, ah y claro, unos odangos en la cabeza.

Suspiro algo cansada y miro mi reloj. Faltan cinco para las diez de la noche. Seiya quedó en llegar a las nueve en punto, y considerando que se demoraría jugando con Usagi, a lo sumo nueve y media tendría que estar aquí.

Me siento un tanto molesta. Odio que me hagan esperar y no es que sea una chica puntual, de hecho siempre soy la última en llegar a todo. Pero que me hagan esto a mí… Oh, Rei me habló del karma.

Estoy por coger el celular y marcarle a Usagi. ¡Ja, que si me fastidia el ensayo para el que tanto me he preparado yo le fastidiaré su revolcón con Seiya! Así, venganza a lo Minako Aino.

Mi dedo no llega a marcar el último número que escucho el suspiro pesado de alguien detrás de mí. Mi cabeza rubia gira con tanta brusquedad que sentí el crujido de los huesos del cuello. Nota mental: sacar turno con el quiropráctico.

Mis ojos se abren con asombro cuando veo la silueta de un cuerpo en perfecta forma contra el marco de la puerta. El cuerpo de un Kou, claro. Pero no del que estaba esperando.

—¿Yaten? —suelto como no creyéndolo. Es decir, buscar y encontrar a Yaten es prácticamente mi deporte favorito. Pero… tenerlo cerca de mí, a las diez de la noche y verlo usando camiseta casual y unos pantalones deportivos que se ajustan a su trasero es LA GLORIA, señores.

Seguro que se me ha caído una baba porque Yaten dibuja una mueca de asco.

—No me mires así y deja de estar violándome.

—Oye, que no he hecho nada.

—Hablo de tu imaginación, _zorrilla_.

Yaten sonríe con desdén y mis cachetes se inflan sonrosados al escuchar ese sobrenombre. Claro, no te bañes un par de días y quedas como la apestosa del curso.

—Vale, vale, Yaten cualquier otro día estaría con gusto conversando contigo pero ahora estoy ocupada —miento queriéndome hacer la desinteresada.

—Ocupada cómo ¿calentando el piso? Ya tendrías que haber estirado ¡Vamos arriba!

—Pero Seiya…

—Seiya no vendrá —me corta con un deje de molestia en la voz—. Soy tu única opción, Aino. No tienes que escoger. Es más, sólo agradécemelo después dejándome en paz por unos días.

Asiento un tanto cohibida mientras me pongo de píe. Tener un ensayo con Yaten forma parte de mis recurrentes fantasías pero, en éste momento, me siento mareada y quiero huir. Yaten tiene una presencia demasiado fuerte.

—¿Tienes la música que bailarán? —asiento en automático y de un brinco corro al reproductor de música. Le doy _play_ y el salón de prácticas se llena de una melodía un tanto sensual si se quiere. El concepto de nuestro salón estaba orientado a la música r&b estadounidense. Y pues… debíamos mover el trasero y demás.

Segunda vez en la noche que me sonrojo cuando de soslayo miro a Yaten y su expresión altanera.

—Tsk, típico de Seiya.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, nada, digo… deben disfrutar practicar a solas.

Su voz suena plana, casi sin sentimientos, o quizá molesta. No estoy muy segura, la música se eleva por encima de nuestras voces así que de momento dejo de prestarle atención.

Caminamos hacia el centro y es hora de comenzar.

—Oh ¿debería mostrarte primero cómo lo hacemos?

—No es necesario, te estuve observando antes —Yaten confiesa sorprendiéndome, parece ahogarse pero un nanosegundo después continúa—. Es decir, Seiya me ha mostrado los videos de prácticas para que lo evalué ¿Sabes que soy mejor bailarín que él, verdad? —se mofa colocándose detrás de mí.

Sonrío socarrona porque sí, claro que sé que es mejor bailarín. Y quizá eso me descontrola un tanto porque cuando comenzamos a movernos y el toca con algo de rudeza mis caderas una rigidez extraña me invade el cuerpo.

¡Joder que esto nunca me había pasado con Seiya!

Intento recuperarme al instante, vamos que sólo ha sido una palmada y yo ya lo estoy exagerando.

Seguimos moviéndonos y de vez en cuando me toca girar y quedar cara a cara. No sé cómo reaccionar al verlo sutilmente sonreír. Creo que aún no lo sé así que sólo le devuelvo la sonrisa antes de separarme un poco para contonearme hacia el suelo.

Mis manos sudan, en realidad cada parte de mi piel que está al descubierto puede verse teñida de un sudor perlado. Me siento en éxtasis.

Yaten gira naturalmente en su lugar y hace los pasos de Seiya. Realmente se lo ha aprendido a la perfección y me encuentro mordiéndome la mejilla anticipándome a lo siguiente. Estira una de sus manos y yo la tomo con poder para quedar pegados uno frente al otro. Mi espalda choca contra su pecho y puedo sentir cada parte dura de su cuerpo. Carajo, éste chico debe ir secretamente al gimnasio.

Llega el climax de la canción y puedo sentir suavemente sus dedos trazar el contorno de mi cuerpo, comenzando por mis pechos y llegando hasta las caderas donde se detuvo sólo para jugar con el cordón de mi pantalón. Allí se detiene y juro que pude sentir su risa maliciosa detrás de mí oreja.

Cuando una de sus manos calientes y sudadas se deslizó al interior de mis muslos, me hice agua. O quizá entré en ebullición, no lo sé, mi piel se sentía caliente allí donde me tocó.

Cuando quise reaccionar y preguntarle a qué estaba jugando su lengua se adelantó y se puso en medio de mi razón. Comenzó a resbalar desde la oreja hasta mis labios donde jugó a ganas.

Mi cabeza se sentía totalmente ida, como en otra galaxia, mientras que mi cuerpo más presente que nunca sólo pedía más.

Giré abruptamente y pegué mi entrepierna a la suya sintiendo su dureza formarse. No quería esperar más, no podría esperar más. Tomé su playera y se la quite en un pestañeo.

—No quieres hacer esto —soltó en un gemido, con sus dedos a mis costados a punto de bajar mis pantalones—. Aún tenemos que seguir practicando.

Sonreí con malicia mientras tomaba con fuerza sus labios entre los míos.

—Eso lo puedo hacer con Seiya. _Esto_ … _esto sólo contigo_.

Yaten sonrió complacido y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos —Esto y todo lo demás siempre conmigo, Aino. Sólo conmigo.

 _¿Practicamos?_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Un sin sentido más, lo siento, no quiero arruinar el fandom pero se mantojó pues XD

¡Ah, cómo me gusta un Yaten celoso!


End file.
